Autis
by Rei Jo
Summary: Hinata tersenyum menahan malu dan tidak sabar. Sebentar lagi, ia akan tahu bagaimana kehebatan Hokage keenam itu di atas ranjang. Drabble. Republish-edited.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: GAJE, de ja vu a.k.a REPUBLISH.

**Autis**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal pemimpin muda desa Konoha yang menjadi idola karena ketampanannya dan kekonyolannya, di saat yang bersamaan. Naruto Uzumaki.

Tak ada yang menyangka, bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan menjatuhkan pilihan pada gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berambut indigo yang panjang dan halus itu sering menahan emosi setiap mendengar gadis-gadis lain membicarakan kekasihnya. Mereka bilang Naruto adalah pemimpin muda yang hebat, gagah, dan tampan.

Memang benar adanya, tidak ada yang salah. Tapi… tidak jarang ia mendengar bahwa banyak para gadis yang penasaran dengan kemampuan sang Hokage keenam itu di atas ranjang.

Kemampuan di atas ranjang? Hinata mengerutkan alisnya samar dengan semburat merah menyembul di kedua pipinya. Pandangannya beralih pada sang kekasih di ambang pintu dan ia kembali gugup menyadari hal itu.

Masalahnya, keluarga Hyuuga sedang pergi keluar desa untuk keperluan klan mereka. Menyebabkan Hinata kini sedirian di rumah megah itu.

"Hinata -_chaaan,_ boleh aku masuk?"

"A… a… bo-boleh." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup. Hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto di kediaman Hyuuga ini. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan tidak enak, mengingat kekasihnya itu mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang penting malam ini.

"Boleh kututup pintunya?"

"Um? I-ya…"

"Boleh aku kunci pintunya?"

**Blush.** Rona kemerahan terlukis manis di wajah putih Hinata. Pikiran yang memang sudah ke tahap 'macam-macam' telah menyelubungi dirinya.

"A… ah, si-silakan saja Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mendesah mengatur nafas. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Hehe, _gomen_. Aku hanya malu jika ada yang melihat…"

"Me-mang kau mau apa, Na-naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata gagap meremasi ujung jaket abu-abunya sendiri.

Guratan merah perlahan menyembul di kedua pipi Hokage muda Konoha itu. Ragu-ragu ia mendekati kekasih cantiknya lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku agak ragu… aku takut kau marah, Hinata-_chan_."

"Eh?" wajah kemerahan Hinata kini berubah menjadi keunguan. _Tidak salah lagi, pasti itu. Pasti itu._ Pikirnya.

"A-aku si-siap kok." Ujarnya tertunduk semakin kencang mencengkram ujung jaket abu-abunya.

"Aku kan… aku me-mencintai Naruto-_kun_ dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk Naruto-_kun_." lanjut Hinata malu-malu.

"Apa pun?"

"I-ya… tentu."

"Kau janji, gak akan marah?" Mata biru itu menatap dalam _amethyst_ cantik di hadapannya.

**Blush.**

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai sambil menetralisir degup jantungnya. Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, putri sulung Hyuuga itu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ah, senangnya. Kalau begitu sekarang saja." Naruto membuat gerakan seperti akan melepas jubahnya dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata bertambah panik. Meski dalam hatinya, Hinata sangat menantikan momen ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Naruto lembut setelah sebelumnya mengurungkan niat untuk melepas jubah.

Hinata sepenuhnya sudah memerah, sangat manis.

"E-eto. A-anu…"

"Hinata-_chan_, tolonglah… aku janji tidak akan lama."

**Blush.**

"Bu-bukan itu. Hanya saja… ada yang kurang…" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran dan semakin menggeser duduknya merapat ke Hinata.

"Uh, itu… lampunya Naruto-_kun_. Aku… a-aku malu…"

"Oh… hehehe, iya. Hinata-_chan_ memang paling mengerti diriku."

Hembusan nafas lega terdengar ketika ia merasakan Naruto beranjak dari sebelahnya.

_CTEK._

Lampu padam.

Debaran pada dada Hinata semakin kencang ketika merasakan Naruto kini berada di sebelahnya.

_Deg-deg._

Hinata menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali saat samar-samar mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya yang mempunya cengiran rubah itu sedang melepas jubah Hokagenya.

_Deg-deg._

"Kau siap Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Hinata. Dalam gelap, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu bersyukur karena wajahnya yang kini sepenuhnya merah tidak akan terlihat.

"A-aku selalu si-siap untukmu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata dapat merasakan rangkulan tangan Naruto terlepas, hatinya terasa menghangat menyadari nafas Naruto juga sama tak tenang seperti dirinya. Mereka sama-sama gugup.

"Aku pasang dulu ya." Naruto terlihat seperti merogoh sesuatu. Hinata tau pasti itu, pasti pengaman.

Hinata tersenyum menahan malu dan tidak sabar.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan tahu bagaimana kehebatan Hokage keenam itu di atas ranjang.

Hokage Konoha keenam yang tampan, keren, ramah, humoris dan…

"Tadaaaa!" sesuatu yang menyala berwarna kuning terlihat bercahaya di tengah kegelapan.

"?"

"Keren kan, Hinata-_chan_? Bagaimana menurutmu, jam tangan baruku. Bisa menyala dalam gelap lho. Lucu, ya?"

"…"

"Spongebob, lagi. Lucu banget."

"…"

"Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto bergidik merasakan hawa mencekam sang kekasih menyamai sadako.

"…"

"…"

"Autis." Gumam Hinata pilu.


End file.
